


Before You Go...

by AgainThats_1800ImDying



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/M, Jack Kelly is afraid of tarantulas spread the word, Mutual Pining, not proofread we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgainThats_1800ImDying/pseuds/AgainThats_1800ImDying
Summary: Jack tries to leave for Santa Fe, Katherine does everything she can to convince him to stay.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Kudos: 7





	Before You Go...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous tumblr user!

“Please jack, don’t leave,” Katherine pleaded, trying to calm her voice. 

“Why not? New York ain’t got nothing I need,” jack replied. 

Katherine started pacing, thinking of ways to make jack stay. If she confessed her love for the boy, that would definitely scare him off. Nope, no, confessing is off my table. 

“Jack all of your friends are here! You have no one in Santa Fe! What are you going to do, make friends with the tarantulas and tumbleweeds?”

Jack stared in her eyes, he could almost see her brokenness at the thought of loosing jack. He was sure tears were building g up and threatening to fall. He wondered, just for a moment, if she felt the same. Slowly, he approached her, trying desperately to appear strong. 

“Nothing any of you can say could make me stay, I’se made up my mind. I’m heading down to the train station tomorrow.”

“Jack,” Katherine struggled to find her words, “these boys need you here, you have a union to lead. What if something happens again? Who’s going to fight for them? They are just children, jack!” Tears started falling. 

“Dave is gonna be fine leading them, he basically led the strike, I just spoke his words.”

Fine, if words won’t convince him actions might. Kath stormed closer until they were inches apart, staring straight into Jack’s soul. She is terrifying when she wants to be. She scowled and poked jacks chest then balled her fist, looking as if she would throw a punch at any minute. 

“Are you gonna try and knock the sense into me? I’m going to Santa Fe, Kat, you can’t change my mind!” Jack spat out, anger boiling inside of him. 

Suddenly Katherine grabbing his cheeks and closed the distance. To her surprise, jack kissed her back. They broke apart, both with laboured exhaling. 

“Stay, for me.”

“I just might.” 

She then sucker punched jack in the gut and burst out laughing. “Don’t EVER, threaten to abandon all of us again!”

“Noted.” Jack wheezed.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr if y’all want it is @your-best-friend-your-brother 
> 
> Please request fics there!


End file.
